yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adventure Items/@comment-6003810-20130117051716
Well Hi. THe Name is Sclam. I am going to do a very long run of yogbox and fill in things as I go, trying to aquire everything that can be done. I am useing only YOGBOX, not technic, so i can;t have semi-creative, but hey, lol. So far scrolls i have seen: Mining scroll can remove obolisk stones 1 at a time when rightclciked, or a level at a time if u press 'R" then right click Hunger scroll is like a unlmiited watermelon. You can keep eating it infinetly, and it restores 4 or 5 hunger each time. Essentually, unlmimited food. Teleport scroll generates a teleport like a ender crystal, so you place it and its rotating, and then you click on it (right click) facing the EXACT direction you want it to go, and dependnig on teh strength of the ender crystal it will creates another portal that exact direction, and both portals will be still. You cannot ge tback the ender crystal. There are 5 types, very weak, weak, normal, powerful, adn very powerful, goign up to... 5000 blocks i think. The teleport scroll will i think teleport you at a Weak level, possibly normal. The fire scroll will spout 3 streams of fire when you right click, which go forward for a few blocks then quickly rise up. they will set fire to a block that they hit, however like other scrolls, such as mining, they can only be used a few tmies then need to "recharge", after successful uses. This means they swill not do anythign when you riht click them after a while, but will work if you come bac kto them after a minute or so. The nature scroll is like bonemeal, it will grow patches of grass wherever you right click on odirt or grass (not grass BLOCKS, actual grass, tathat can be destroyed for seeds, etc), and will grow wheat and other crops like such. The walker scroll (aquited recently), is pretty amazing. When right clicked, it will give you a bonus of Speed 3 and jump boost 4, making it very nice for getting around iwthout a sword of zeffer, or pegasus, or a hource with a rabbit or bird, though those can take fall damage pretty easy, althought eh best method of transportation always ramains a bird on your head riding a pegasus with a chest-saddle wearing cloud boots. Il get to that later. ;) Anyway, if you take the walker scroll out of your invintory the bonus goes away, and putting it back in activates it again.. It does not need to be in teh hotbar. Also, it can be deactivated/reactivated by right clicking. There are some other scrolsl i have not found yet... i jsut take my pegasus out and hunt for pirate ships, though the captain can be hard to kill, i can give advice on that later. 1 mroe thign to note is spellbooks. 9 scrolls make a spellbook, which are better in some ways, though i accadently destroyed mine... :(. Teleport spellbook, made from 9 teleport scrolls, once you place a portal you can enter the exact coordnets of where you want the other portal to be. This makes it much easyer to get portals exactly from where youw ant to where you want, rather then guessing, or not having exact distances, or having your mouse a milimeter off and being a few hudnred blocks off. Fire spellbook will shoot fire, but like 15 at a time, continuously, and with a bit longer range. It may or may not run out, but probubly not. (recharge) mining spellbook with right click will mine ANY block. Not tested with obsidion, but it is instant with most ores, though i forget what it drops... anyway, pretty useful, sorta liek creative mode when holding it... no other spellbooks able to access yet. Hope this helps, will add more when i find. Sclam Out!